Samsara Jensei Sigma
Samsaras History: Samsara has a long story to tell that not many people know about and only two people alive now know the full story of her life. The rest have taken their information to the grave where it shall never be discovered. Hidden in secreat, hidden through lies, that is what her life is. One large lie... Samsara was discovered as a baby in the side streets of the Roku in a gutter in a basket left for dead. Or so an old woman though that took her in and cared for her. Despite Samsara's odd appearance she settled in with the old woman that raised her and a few other kids off the street she had taken in to feed, clothe and raise. While she was by no means a rich spoiled brat she learned manners, how to fend for herself and how to get jobs and make pocket money to help pay the bills to keep them fed and clothed. She learned as well at a young age how to make herbal remedies with the old woman. Knowing how to find the best herbs to use, down to re-potting and the care and time needed to raise and treat even the raeist and msot difficult herbs. It was an asset that would one day come in handy. However around the agw\e of 12 on her way back from the marketplace having sold all of the herbal items she made she had been confronted by some street boy thrugs try to get what little bit of money she had from her. Instead it lead to them getting into a fist fight and the strange pink ribbion that was a part of her body growing out of her flesh on the right being torn almost off. Enoufge to make her bleed. That day she began to exhbit strange volumes of hunger, and over time the pink ribbion healed, but the bottomless pit that was her stomach would only grow worse as time passed. When the old woman died Samsara was around 34 years of age and only looked around 15. She and the boys she grew up with parted ways and split the moeny from the house. Some of them found familes, but nobody wanted her. The word monster always ringing in her ears on a daily basis. She lived on the streets, slept down side streets. She took any jobs she could to make money to feed herself. The nights she didn't make enoufge coin to feed herself she found herself in pain needing to eat. Shortly after that year she was able to work at a bakery in the mornings, she made deliveries for an elderly couple, and picked herbs for a cruel woman that owned a shop. One night when she had been working for the woman in the herbal shop she had made the mistake of showing her skills to help someone out and the woman seeing how valueable she was locked her away in a room that connected with the office. She lived like this for two years. Only able to go out when the Mistress of the house allowed it. She wasn't able to go to far eaither as the woman had a special bracelet on her wrist she made her wear that would shock her if she went beyond her usual bounds or if she didn't return by nightfall. One day the Mistress of the shop sent her to collect herbs. Everything had gone well, but soon she found herself being chased by a hollow that had said claimed she smelled good to eat like the other Hollows. For once in her life a part of her was araid, but another part of her had almost been tempted to let the monster eat her so she would no longer be a prisoner of the woman that kept her locked up. As she ran in the direction of the Roku she had miscalculated her landing as she had jumped to advoid a fallen log but between her landing and that of her old beaten up strap on her geta appeared to have other ideas as it broke causeing her and all her items she'd ran off with to fall onto the ground. Looking behind her she froze with terror as she attempted to shield herself from the large frog like hollow creature. However the sound of feet rushing past her caused the young girl to lower her arms as she opened one eye to peer at the tall lankey man that was in front of her or rather a Taicho of the 4th Division. She got to witness the man take the Hollow down and had been in awe despite her fact she had just been running for her life. When the man had turned around to introduce himself to her and helpher off the ground she cried out in pain at the sudden flare in her ankle and dropped to the ground. When he offered to help her she had been quick to shoo him away. '' “I’m sorry! I can’t afford any medical care! I can take care of myself. I—I’m sorry you had to save a waste like me.”'' She said bowing to him despite the fact her right ankle throbbed with pain. She had than ignored him and proceed to crawl over to her lost goods and began picking up her herbs and roots. When she had gathered her items she stood painfully ignoring the man and painfully limped back to the business district herself to collect her pay. A week went by and her ankle healed. The Mistress didn't seem to care about her injury. Only the fact that she would have to pay someone else to do her job that she'd failed to do and as a result made her strave as well, making her hunger pains almost unbareable to a point thoughts of eatting the womans cat ran through her mind at night. Things didn't get better for her. As she had been allowed out of her cage she was inside the shop area cleaning the floor. Her vison swiming and seeing souble as she had been given very little again the previous night and allowed no morning meals. Gripping the broom tightly she barely heard the bell in the shop chime as a customer came in. Her vision growing more hazey as she cast her head down to focus on the floor, but it didn't seem to help as she swayed on her feet crashing into a display causeing glass to shatter and cut into her flesh and her blood to leak out. The Mistress who had been on the verge of beating ehr to death had been stopped as she had been informed the girl was no longer hers. Apprently the woman had been doing more than selling herbs it was discovered by Division 2 and the woman had been keeping a young child for sometime locked up doing all the work and straving her as well. It was apprent to the man the child had not been properly cared for nor the fact he remembered the girl from nearly being Hollow food. That man was Mirar Jensei. Head of the Jensei house, married an a father of two daughters. Without a second thought Mirar choose to take the girl and took her back to his estate. He allowed his wife to nurse the girl back to a proper weight and health and when he was able to he would come to check on her. The first couple of months she didn't trust anyone of the Jensei house. However as time passed Samsara began to slowly merge from her shell and try to join in with these people. She had been afraid when Mirar's wife dressed her up in a very expensieve kimono for an event. The fat someone wantedher to join in and be a part of a family had been strange to her. After three years she became a offical member of the Jensei house as Mirar adopted her, but because of his work as a Shinigami Taicho she choose to keep the old womans name that took her in when she was a baby. Later on she would find using Sigma was a good choice to protect herself and her family. Eventually Mirar asked her if she was interested in joining the Shinigami. She had hesitated at first, but after a month she decided to go to the schoolto begin her training. She was the top of her class in hand to hand combat, stealth, medical, hervial remidies. However she was horrible as kido spells and often did more property damage than the Sensei's cared for. When she completed her training she joined the 4th Division under her adpted father and showed she could handle medical healing kido, but she didn't seem truely all that interested in it. She loved her time spent making herbs but the moment she was around people she enjoyed making them suffer than healing them. She had horrible bedside manners. One day when Mirar had time to spare he took her daughter outside into the 4th Division training grounds to try and teach her Kido Spells. He assued like many she was lazy and didn't want to learn them. He was proven sadly mistaken as he ended up with half his Division house blown up and the Soutaicho inside at the area that hadn't been touched getting his weekly batch of herbs. The man looked like he was on the verge of having a stroke and Samsara...Well. She looked like something from the Bride of Frankenstien with her hair stick up and her face covered in backlash scorch marks. Her adopted father stareing at his Divsion house and her in silence. That day Mirar forbid her from ever using Magic Kido and choose to not pressure her ever again on using it.